


Sirens

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [2]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Missing Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Chambre de Chasse con Freya, Rebekah e Kol. Con Elijah, e l'ospite inatteso che ha portato con sé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel, Freya Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Questa storia è il seguito di Breathe.  
> Rating: Pubblico maturo (più o meno)  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, a Julie Plec, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

_“Out in the darkness I saw an angel_  
Held back the fog until the sky fell  
I see the future covered in roses  
Waves all gone as the door closes 

_I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens_  
I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens  
I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens  
I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens 

_Have start a fire, drove out the sparrows_  
All of the clouds hang like owls  
Hey are you listening, I cannot reach you  
I'm on the other side, trying to break through 

_I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens_  
I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens  
I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens 

_I can hear the sirens, sirens, sirens”_

_Sirens by Fleurie_

 

 

**_Sirens_ **

 

Tristan era un amante silenzioso. Appassionato, raffinato. Un po’ perverso.  
Ma era un evento raro che scaturisse un vero grido dalle sue labbra rosse e rotonde.  
Dopo averlo trasformato, dopo avere esaltato in lui gli istinti più bestiali, Elijah si vantava anche di averlo fatto gridare. Più volte, con una rabbia feroce che si conficcava nella pelle, con un abbandono faticoso quanto un assalto.  
Un gemito di Tristan… Il vampiro Originale ne era inebriato al punto di perdere a sua volta i freni.  
E ciò che era cominciato come una lotta per la sopraffazione, diventava la reciproca resa nella stessa prigione.  
Quella che formavano i loro corpi allacciati, negli amplessi furiosi di giovani vampiri che avrebbero voluto dominare il mondo.  
E che, per il momento, si accontentavano di dominarsi l’un l’altro.

La bassa risata di Elijah carezzò le sue orecchie.  
La mano di Tristan scivolò sul lino candido della camicia, sui pantaloni grigio perla.  
Quando e come aveva indossato vestiti asciutti?

Morbidi voci femminili s’intrecciavano come nastri, come voci di sirene in quell’aria fresca e profumata, sotto un cielo di un incredibile color malva*.  
Che luogo era mai quello? Una casa bianca, dall’aria antica e rispettabile, e fiori scandalosamente belli: viola, rossi, azzurri.  
Infiorescenze sfacciate ed eccitanti, che a Tristan ricordavano quelle dei giardini nell’antico castello dei De Martel.  
Non era il tipo di fantasia in cui il giovane Conte amasse farsi cullare.  
Egli bramava il buio, la notte, i riflessi del fuoco che accendono un nobile viso rendendo drammatici i suoi lineamenti, tra ombre e guizzi scarlatti.  
I fruscii insidiosi delle creature notturne. I duri baci di un vampiro senza pietà, e trattenere un grido con le labbra tinte di sangue, come una sirena che non possa cantare.

«Freya… - quella voce scura, quella specie di sospiro al termine di ogni parola – Il posto è bellissimo, non lo discuto. Ma forse dovremmo tornare alla vita reale»  
«Non ancora, Elijah. Non ancora.» Lei aveva una voce bassa e quasi altrettanto sensuale.  
Era elegantissima e raffinata nel suo corto vestito bianco, snella e flessuosa come un fenicottero.  
«Mi annoio!» sbottò Rebekah con la sua voce da bambina.  
Elijah sorrise. «Vieni qui – mormorò accogliendola tra le proprie braccia – Ce la faremo, te lo prometto.» Sospirò di nuovo appoggiando le labbra sui capelli di lei.

E Tristan si ricordò perché si trovava in quel luogo, tra i propri nemici e carnefici, costretto dal proprio creatore.  
Aiutare i Mikaelson. Per liberarsi, per riavere Aurora.  
Salvare i Mikaelson. C’erano forse altre priorità al mondo?  
Non per loro. Non per quella famiglia appassionata e crudele.  
Tristan serrò le labbra.  
Il ricordo della propria cattura era un’umiliazione che avrebbe voluto dimenticare, un disagio fastidioso che nascondeva un po’ di dolore.  
Ma ciò che era seguito, l’eterno annegare nel fondo dell’oceano, era per lui un incubo ancora lontano dalla soluzione.  
Sebbene con il palmo della mano percepisse la fresca superficie della camicia, la tela soffice e asciutta dei pantaloni, il vampiro non poteva ancora superare la sensazione di freddo, la gelida violenza dell’acqua che gli corrompeva la carne.  
La mancanza di respiro, quell’agonia che non aveva mai fine.  
Si sentiva bagnato fin dentro le ossa, qualche cosa dentro di lui tremava.  
Non gli avrebbe permesso di affiorare nemmeno sotto tortura… ma certo Tristan aveva avuto paura.  
Solo e disperato mentre Aurora restava nelle mani dei loro aguzzini.  
Il giovane strinse i pugni. E ora avrebbe dovuto aiutarli, se la voleva rivedere.

Era di certo per tutti i tormenti patiti, per lo shock dell’interminabile tormento che disfaceva la sua carne e i suoi pensieri, se Tristan ora non sapeva bene dov’era. Ricordava le braccia di Elijah, la lama del suo sorriso crudele. “se sarai utile alla nostra famiglia…”  
La minaccia di lasciarlo a marcire e la lusinga di avere salva almeno la vita di Aurora.  
Ma come chi si risveglia da un brutto sogno, Tristan non riusciva ad abbandonare l’illusione.

C’erano poi altri particolari strani.  
Tristan avvertiva ogni fiato che usciva dalle bocche dei Mikaelson: la risata argentina di Rebekah, la voce arrogante di Kol. Sentiva ogni bassa parola che uscisse dalle labbra di Freya. Ogni sospiro di Elijah.  
Come se fosse accanto a loro. Ma era lontano, così lontano.

Essi erano nella luce rosata di un incredibile crepuscolo, mentre egli li spiava dietro gli alberi del bosco che circondava la casa. Nell’umida oscurità, nell’ombra.

«L’ho portato qui.» disse Elijah gravemente.  
«Elijah, no!» ansimò Rebekah.  
Freya si limitò a guardare il fratello, gli occhi carichi di rimprovero ma accesi di curiosità.  
«Uccidilo.» disse Kol con una smorfia.  
Poi raccolse un sasso. Si voltò e lo scagliò con rabbia in direzione della casa. Era evidente che la sorte di Tristan non poteva catturare la sua attenzione se non per pochi istanti, mentre un cruccio più grave e profondo già oscurava il suo sguardo.

Rebekah scosse la testa. Poi si allontanò.  
Solo Freya continuava a fissare Elijah.  
Quello strizzò gli occhi come se fosse colpito da troppa luce. «Non era in grado… Non subito. Doveva essere fatto.» sussurrò alla sorella maggiore, un lampo negli occhi neri.

Forse attirato dalle voci e dalle attenzioni rivolte alla propria persona, Tristan si ritrovò improvvisamente allo scoperto.  
Solo, nel prato di fronte alla casa dei Mikaelson. La camicia spiegazzata e privo di cravatta.  
Chi l’aveva vestito sembrava averlo strapazzato un po’.  
Elijah si voltò, una luce indecifrabile negli occhi scuri. «Eccolo… Lord Tristan De Martel.»

Come un vento improvviso e tempestoso che spalanchi una finestra, quelle parole sferzarono Tristan al punto di farlo traballare sulle proprie gambe.  
Le luci si abbassarono, il pavimento era duro: assi di legno in luogo della tenera erba del prato.  
Ora erano in casa. Loro due soli, nella casa dei Mikaelson.  
Almeno così pareva a Tristan, pur non essendone del tutto sicuro. La percezione che aveva del luogo non era infatti né stabile né attendibile. Le enormi finestre erano quelle, e fuori s’intravedevano gli alberi e il prato, seppure gravati da un cielo molto più scuro. Livido e plumbeo come quello che precede un temporale.  
Ma sotto i suoi piedi il pavimento non era fermo, bensì vorticava dandogli un senso di nausea. E la casa non era poi così sicura e protetta dagli agenti esterni, se una bava schiumosa sembrava crescere e gonfiarsi sotto le sue scarpe, come sulla superficie di una nave che affonda. L’acqua gelida era già alle caviglie.

D’improvviso la terribile realtà gli fu chiara… Non c’era niente di vero.  
Il suo salvataggio, la casa sotto un cielo color malva.  
Una gigantesca, tragica illusione.  
Come la Chambre de Chasse che Aya aveva immaginato per lui, per confortare la sua mente mentre eternamente annegava.  
Solo che Aya, con l’aiuto delle streghe, aveva creato per lui un immenso palazzo perennemente immerso nell’ombra, rischiarato dalla fioca luce di spettrali candele.  
Mentre questo era il sogno di Freya. Tristan non avrebbe saputo dire perché, ma ne era certo. La giovane strega aveva creato un fragrante affresco dai colori pastello.  
La sua famiglia, una casa, i fiori. Mancava solo Klaus, ma Tristan era troppo sconvolto per indagarne il motivo. E l’eventuale morte del più spietato degli Originali non avrebbe aggravato il suo turbamento. Anzi.  
Mentre quelli che aveva visto erano sicuramente vivi, benché prigionieri nella bucolica visione di Freya. Rebekah, Kol. Elijah.  
Vivi in una Chambre de Chasse. In un’altra dimensione astrale, ancorati ad oggetti concreti che garantissero loro la sopravvivenza sul piano reale. Perché?  
Non dovevano passarsela poi tanto bene, se Elijah aveva pensato addirittura di liberarlo per chiedergli aiuto.  
E sempre che lo avesse fatto davvero. Per quello che ne sapeva, Tristan poteva essere ancora nella sua bara in fondo all’oceano, ed Elijah intrappolato sotto quel cielo rosa, in quella dimora impeccabile…  
In quel caso entrambi avrebbero dovuto chiedersi perché condividevano lo stesso sogno, e come mai le loro menti continuassero a cercarsi, nonostante li separassero tonnellate d’acqua e un millennio di rancori.  
L’acqua salì ancora, con un moto improvviso e più violento. Un’onda orlata di schiuma gli lambì la vita.  
Tristan sentiva che la corrente lo trascinava via e nella penombra cercò gli occhi di Elijah. «Cosa faccio qui?» chiese in un soffio.  
Un muro d’acqua nera li separava. Gli occhi dell’altro scintillavano nell’oscurità, il suo sorriso era crudelmente candido. «Te l’ho detto. Mi servi.»  
Dunque era vero. La sua liberazione, la proposta di Elijah: “Aurora ti verrà restituita, se aiuterai la mia famiglia.”  
Evidentemente la condizione di Elijah non era permanente, se era riuscito a ritrovarlo nel mondo reale. A riportarlo in superficie, dopo anni di sofferenze. Per usarne i servigi, certo. Per contribuire alla causa dei Mikaelson. Così era stato, così sarebbe stato sempre, fino a che il conte De Martel non si fosse liberato dall’odioso legame.  
Non che le intenzioni di Tristan fossero più pure e disinteressate. A lui importava solo di Aurora.  
Quando fosse stato certo della sua salvezza, avrebbe elaborato una raffinata vendetta per liberarsi definitivamente dei Mikaelson.  
Per spezzare una volta e per sempre le catene che collegavano la sua sorte a quella del suo creatore.  
La schiuma bianca intorno ai suoi fianchi sembrò d’un tratto avvitarsi in un gorgo più scuro, e i piedi di Tristan persero definitivamente il contatto con il suolo.  
Con uno slancio repentino Elijah lo afferrò, una mano intorno alla vita e l’altra dietro il collo. «Resta con me.» sussurrò sulle sue labbra.  
Ma senza tenerezza. Nel suo tono c’erano piuttosto il comando, l’ironia. La sicurezza del possesso.  
Come nella scena di un incubo che sia fugato dalle prime luci, l’acqua senza rumore si ritirò, scivolando veloce sotto la porta d’ingresso.  
Non c’era dolcezza in quell’ordine pronunciato con voce seducente.  
E Tristan non ne voleva. La mano aperta sul petto dell’altro, ascoltò il battito del suo cuore che malgrado tanta arroganza accelerava al contatto.  
Elijah premette la fronte contro la sua, poi lo costrinse ad inclinare la testa, e le loro bocche s’incontrarono per un bacio.  
Profondo e lento e possessivo. Molto più reale dell’acqua, del freddo, e del dolore.  
Poiché i due stavano sognando insieme.

Freya alzò gli occhi sul cielo che era tornato del suo immutabile rosa. Era arrivato il momento che Elijah tornasse nel mondo reale. Che sfruttasse il particolare legame di sangue che lo univa a Tristan. Forse la chiave per la sua salvezza. Per la salvezza di tutti loro, anche se il prezzo per Tristan sarebbe stato altissimo.  
Si sentì inspiegabilmente turbata. Fino a quel momento neanche a lei era importato molto dell’altezzoso rampollo dei De Martel. Come a Kol, a Rebekah, a Klaus. Aveva pensato la stessa cosa di Elijah, fino a che non aveva detto: “l’ho portato qui”. Nel sogno esclusivo di Freya, tra i loro desideri e le persone che amavano.

 

_* “Purple? Boy, what kind of a homosexual are you, anyway? That's not purple, Mary, that color up there is mauve.” Angels in America. Nel mio caso vengono confuse il rosa e il malva. Shame on me._


End file.
